Desafiando a Verdade
by AnaLe
Summary: .::Cap 6 e 7::. Mandem reviews! Malfoy... Tipica familia feliz... Mas será que é tão perfeita assim quanto parece?
1. Prologo

...Nasci! Sim, eu vim ao mundo para algum motivo, mas quando acabei de vir ao mundo a unica coisa que me interessava era chorar, chorar e chorar, não sabia o significado da vida nem quanto iria sofrer...  
  
Naquela casa vivia a típica familia feliz, Narcisa e Lucio Malfoy e o filho mais velho do casal, Diego Malfoy, ele tinha olhos azuis e cabelos loiros, a marca da família. Lucio Malfoy estudou na mesma época dos marotos, mas quando eles entraram, ele era monitor da Sonserina, estava em seu sexto ano, e foi nesse ano que começou a namorar com sua futura esposa, uma grifinória do quinto ano, isso foi escondido, ele não queria que ninguém soubesse que estava com ela, mas quando ela engravidou ele acabou marcando o casamento, o fato dela ser da casa rival foi abafado.  
  
O primeiro filho do casal nasceu na metade do sétimo ano de Lucio, o que causou grandes problemas, tanto a ele, tanto para a mãe da criança, mas o que ele não esperava era que o menino não despertasse poderes mágicos e ainda por cima tivesse as caracteristicas piscicologicas da mãe, e ele iria resolver isso... 


	2. Casa dos Malfoy

Capítulo 1 - Casa dos Malfoy  
  
Diego era um menino alegre e contente, corria pela casa, mesmo vivendo trancado entre quatro paredes e coisas das trevas gostava daquela casa, e fazia de tudo parar tornar a vida de qualquer ser vivo ali alegre, tanto dos elfos, quanto dos pais, embora isso não desse muito certo com seu pai.  
  
Ele adorava descer o corrimão escorregando, e isso já lhe tinha projetado uma certa magia, até que um dia ele caiu por não conseguir se defender a tempo, se assustando com uma criaturinha, era um elfo, ou melhor, uma elfa, parecia tristonha:  
  
-Nossa que susto! Por que você está triste? Eu não te conheço... Estranho, já falei com todos os elfos do castelo, menos você... -ele fez o comentário.  
  
-Samantha não agradar o chefe, Samantha ser liberta se não fizer as coisas direito, Samantha não agrada o mestre, Samantha não receber trabalho... -e a ela começou a bater a cabeça na parede.  
  
-Para! Já sei, que tal você ser minha elfa? Eu tenho algumas coisinhas que eu gostaria que você fizesse! -ele disse vendo a elfa ficar feliz.  
  
-Qualquer coisa que o senhor pedir Samantha faz, Samantha está a sua disposição! -a elfa falava sem parar.  
  
A partir disso ele ganhou uma elfa naquela casa, por incrivel que pareça sua unica amiga, para quem ele falava mal do pai, mostrava truques mágicos que ele fazia mesmo sem varinha e dava trabalhos como limpar o quarto, armário, coisas que ele tinha que faze que não lhe agradava nem um pouco e que deixava a elfa feliz, a elfa ficou conhecida como Sammy, por que se ele falasse o nome dela por algum acaso perto de algum outro elfo ou do pai teria sérios problemas.  
  
Numa noite Lucio Malfoy chamou o filho até seu escritório, o filho mais novo do casal, Draco, era um recem-nascido e ele não conversava muito com a mãe, então era como se afastasse da família, a única com quem podia conversar ela sua elfa e conversar com o pai com quem era só bom dia e boa noite era terrivelmente estranho.  
  
Ele entrou no escritório do pai devagar, ele estava lendo um livro, sentado em uma mesa, nunca tinha estrado ali e era uma cena assuatadora, imagine uma sala com tudo de arte das trevas, o que será que seu pai pretendia trazendo-o ali, foi quando o gelo foi quebrado:  
  
-Diego... -começou o pai lentamente -eu sei que você não apresenta um interesse muito grande por artes das trevas...Mas você deve ao menos ter apresentado algum sinal de magia, não?  
  
O menino observava o pai e engolia cada palavra calmamente, olhava com um medo, mas não iria falar para ele que fazia magia quando queria, ou começaria a mexer com aquelas coisas negras e não queria, então depois de um pouco de silêncio disse:  
  
-Não... -a voz firme e decidida, mesmo para um menino de seis anos.  
  
-Bom, eu andei pesquisando e resolvi tentar despertar seus poderes que já deviam ter aparecido... Só uma coisa, qualquer coisa que acontecer e você contar para Narcisa tera conseqüências... -ele deu uma pausa -Entendidos?  
  
-Sim! -ele respondeu, não iria demonstrar qualquer sinal de magia, mesmo sob tortura e não tinha porque contar e depois, que o pai poderia fazer ele não sabia... 


	3. Dor e Sofrimento

Capítulo 2 - Dor e sofrimento  
  
-Então vamos começar... -disse Lucio -eu escolhi cinco feitiços, que vão avançando no nivel de perigo, de seis em seis meses eu vou usar um, bem, mas se você se defender dele não terá o próximo, podemos começar?  
  
-Sim! -o menino respondeu, enquanto na verdade queria dizer "e eu tenho escolha?".  
  
-Sfacor! -sibilou Lucio.  
  
Diego percebeu melhares de facas cortando sua pele, mas não fez nada, preferia sofrer a entrar no mundo das trevas, nunca, era uma palavra forte, mas nunca mesmo ele se meteria com isso.  
  
O menino voltou para o quarto depois disso, ele abriu uma ducha gelada e sentiu a água percorrer todos os cortes, que seriam permanentes, eles sangrariam até que o autor do crime morresse, e o que demoraria a acontecer...  
  
Seis meses se passaram e dessa vez foi lançado um novo feitiço, Sangrul, era como se milhares de agulhas penetrasse o corpo dele toda vez que ele corresse, ou fizesse algum exercício alem do normal, era algo como que impedia fuga, ou seja, ele não podia mais correr pela casa nem fazer atividades que um menino de sete anos faz.  
  
Depois de mais seis meses ele voltou lá e recebeu o terceiro feitiço, Doupment, esse é um feitiço que toda vez que anda rápido, deita, senta ou levanta a cabeça roda toda e sente uma tontura, se fizer qualquer uma dessas atividades muito rapido pode acabar desmaiando, isso era uma tortura que parecia que nunca ia acabar.  
  
O quarto dos feitiços foi o Eyperf, ele atinge o olho da vítima, deixando o olho inteiro vermelho, apenas a pupila escura dilatada no centro e a vista embaralhada, o resultado disso foi o menino usar óculos de sol durante o dia e a noite, dizendo que era apenas um estilo novo, que todos estavam usando.  
  
No dia do quinto feitiço, diego levantou cedo lentamente, ele estava ficando cansado daquilo, levantou e saiu andando pelo corredor, ele não sabia qual era o quinto feitiço, mas que deveria ser fatal e esse ele não iria deixar atingi-lo, ele iria fugir, pegou uma mochila e guardou algumas roupas, um cobertor, um travesseiro, uma lanterna e algumas bolachas.  
  
Deixou com Sammy, a elfa era a única que sabia o que acontecia com ele, e não contara a ninguém sob ameaça, ele havia dito que se alguém além dela ficasse sabendo ele a libertaria e ela nunca mais o veria, o que deixou a elfa triste, mas concordou em manter sigilo.  
  
Naquela tarde Diego entrou no recinto onde ficava sua mãe e seu irmão, poucas vezes fora lá, abriu a porta e viu um sorriso no rosto da mãe que brincava com seu irmão, ele entrou lá e pegou o bebe, abraçando ele e falando como num sussurro:  
  
-Se não fosse você eu já teria fugido daqui... Mas eu não aguento mais... Me desculpa Draco...  
  
O garotinho de apenas oito anos se assustou quando a porta abriu, Lucio Malfoy entrou por ela, Diego deixou o irmão no colo da mãe e se levantou rapidamente indo para o outro lado da sala, mas antes que fizesse isso, caiu de joelhos batendo as costas no sofa, como se estivesse bebado, Narcisa fez menção de ir até o filho mas Lucio o empediu.  
  
O garoto de joelhos, a cabeça abaixada, os olhos vermelhos a mostra, ele desviava o olhar da mãe a todo custo, ele não queria que ela soubesse, mas ve-lo assim foi inevitavel.  
  
-Céus, o que esta acontecendo com você Diego?  
  
Narcisa deixou o filho menos no berço e foi até ele, passando as mãos pelos cabelos do filho todo desalinhados e abraçando-o.  
  
-Por que você não me contou? O que você tem a dizer a respeito Lucio? -ela olhou para ele com uma raiva no olhar.  
  
-Não tenho nada a dizer! Ele não deve ter comido direito! -disse observando o menino caido no chão.  
  
-Seu filho da p... -mas Diego não conseguiu terminar a frase, a tontura voltou a tomar conta de si.  
  
-Vamos ver quem é melhor aqui! -Lucio disse com raiva -Crucio!  
  
-Reversus factalitis! -o menino disse vendo o espanto tomar conta do pai.  
  
Ele se levantou vendo o pai se contorcer no chão e mancando chegou até onde ele estava:  
  
-Só espero que você não cometa o mesmo erro com o Draco... Porque se depender de mim você nunca mais vai me ver... -e saiu pela porta deixando dois adultos abismados e um menininho de dois anos chorando. 


	4. Tentendo Viver

Capítulo 3 - Tentando viver  
  
Ele não conseguiu ir muito longe, quando desmaiou, antes sentindo ser aparado por dois braços de um adulto, foi acordar mais tarde numa cama cheio de lençois brancos, vestido com uma roupa branca, com varias ataduras, estava em um hospital.  
  
A cabeça latejava, tentou levantar, mas foi impedido, havia uma barra em cima dele, onde deveriam colocar a bandeja com as refeições, pelo menos parecia, ele descançou a cabeça no travesseiro, esperando que alguém viesse até lá.  
  
A porta de abriu e entrou uma enfermeira, com uma bandeija na mão, ela colocou a bandeija em cima da barra que empedira ele de levantar e pode perceber que havia um caneca com um liquido quente, uma barra de chocolate e um frasco com uma poção.  
  
-Menino, você tem sorte de alguém ter lhe achado... Esses feitiços não são recentes, você deveria ter procurado ajuda antes... -a moça disse.  
  
-Quem me trouxe aqui? Eu... -mas a sua voz parou de sair.  
  
-Um tal de Severo Snape, ele disse que era seu padrinho... -a moça explicou -ele deve entrar daqui a pouco para falar com você.  
  
Ele havia visto o homem uma vez na vida, quando tinha uns cinco anos, era um bruxo das trevas, sentiu-se perdido, mas se ele não havia lhe entregado a Lucio poderia lhe ajudar, naquele momento ele não tinha mais pai, Lucio Malfoy era apenas um bruxo bem sucedido no ministério, como todos assim pensavam.  
  
-Bom dia Diego... -disse o bruxo entrando.  
  
-Que você faz aqui? -ele perguntou assutado tentando se levantar -você veio atras de mim para que? Me matar ou... -ele perdeu a fala novamente sentindo a cabeça rodar.  
  
-Diego me ouve! -Snape falou fazendo com que ele deitasse -eu não vou fazer nada com você que você não queira! Eu quero saber o que aconteceu...  
  
-Alguns feitiços e um cara querendo testa-los te diz alguma coisa? -ele olhou falando com desgosto na voz.  
  
-Diz... -Snape parou -que você pretende fazer agora?  
  
-Não sei... -ele não tinha pensado nisso.  
  
-Bom, você pode estudar em Hogwarts, sou professor de poções lá... -Snape disse explicando.  
  
-Mas o meu irmão vai para lá, não quero me encontrar com ele... -disse com um tom de arrependimento.  
  
-Ele vai para lá só no seu ultimo ano, até lá tem tempo... -havia uma impressão ali que Snape queria o afilhado perto dele.  
  
-Pode ser então... Mas ainda tem um ano até lá... Eu acho que me viro com a Sammy... -foi quando se deu conta da besteira que tinha falado.  
  
-Quem é Sammy? -o professor perguntou.  
  
-Minha elfa doméstica... Ela está com algumas coisas minhas... Eu pretendia fugir se não tivesse desmaiado... -de um certo modo era bom desabafar.  
  
-Certo... Tenho uma casa em Hogsmead, mas eu não uso por estar em Hogwarts, estava pretendendo vende-la, mas acho que você pode usar...  
  
Tomou um chocolate quente da bandeija e comeu o chocolate, depois tomou uma poção do sono e adormeceu instantaneamente, o médico receitou remédios para melhorar a tontura e o olho, mas os outros feitiços não tinham solucão, ele teria que tomar cuidado com o que fizesse.  
  
E ficou decidido, ele viveria assim, os feitiços só tinham um modo de reverter e ele não mataria quem fizera o feitiço, por mais que quizesse machuca-lo quem fez, Diego não tinha sangue frio para matar. 


	5. Hogwarts

Capítulo 4 - Hogwarts  
  
Diego embarcou no trem no dia de volta as aulas, mesmo sem as malas, o diretor Dumbledore achou que seria melhor que ele fosse com os alunos, ele subiu no trem e foi até a ultima cabine que estava vazia.  
  
Faltavam uns cinco minutos para a cabine partir quando uma menina de cabelos loiros escuros adentrou na cabine e disse:  
  
-O garoto do óculos de sol, sera que eu posso ficar aqui? -nesse instante ele achou a garota metida e insuportavel.  
  
-Pode! -mas não falou que ela não podia ficar lá -E prefiro que me chame de Diego!  
  
-Ok Diego... Dhamaris prazer! E será que você pode me ajudar com a mala? -ela perguntou tentando empurrar para cima.  
  
-Claro! -isso provave que ele era completamente diferente que o pai.  
  
Diego foi ajudar a subir com a mala quando sentiu como se uma facada pegasse nas costas e soube que deveria ter sangue escorrendo, foi quando ele conseguiu subir a mala, que foi sentar-se novamente, que caiu de joelhos, deixando mais uma vez o óculos de sol cair, aquela cena se repetia.  
  
A menina viu os olhos dele, a pupila era o de menos, o problema era em volta, parecendo que estava em carne viva, e o sangue escorrendo por debaixo da veste.  
  
-Que está acontecendo com você? Eu vou chamar ajuda! -ela disse em tom de desespero.  
  
-Não! -ele falou mais forte se levantando e sentando no banco, a cabeça baixa e os olhos fechados.  
  
-Eu... Eu não tive... -a menina parou sentindo as lagrimas escorrerem pelo rosto ao ver que cada vez mais o menino a sua frente sangrava.  
  
-Você não tem nada a ver com isso... -ele falou se recuperando e colocando os óculos escuros denovo -daqui a pouco para de sangrar...  
  
-E o seu olho? -ela olhava assustada -Como aconteceu isso?  
  
-Eu não lembro... -ele falou tentando disfarçar, na verdade se lembrava muito bem.  
  
-E não tem como curar isso? -ela perguntou.  
  
Ele olhava para a menina, a imagem embaçada, cada vez que ele quase ou desmaiava tudo embaçava, e isso demorava as vezes horas para voltar ao normal.  
  
-Tem remédios que melhora... Um pouco... -ele falou sentindo a mão da menina no seu ombro abraçando-o -eu não vou conseguir explicar isso, não aqui...  
  
-Tudo bem!  
  
Diego descançou a cabeça no ombro dela, e foi assim o resto da viagem, sem encomodos, os dois ficaram abraçados e em silêncio, quando faltavam uns cinco minutos para chegarem Dhamaris se trocou, já que o menino já estava de uniforme.  
  
Ambos foram selecionados para a Grifinória, o que causou espanto por parte de todos presentes no salão, mas nenhum dos dois se encomodou com isso, Dhamaris não deixou de perceber que o professor chefe da Sonserina não parou de olhar para o amigo, mas não comentou nada. 


	6. Aulas

Capitulo 5 - Aulas  
  
Diego levantou cedo, a primeira aula era de poções e isso lhe deixava terrivelmente preocupado, afinal seria com o professor chefe da Sonserina, e por mais que ele fosse seu padrinho, sabia que não lhe deixaria sair impune da aula.  
  
Ele entrou na sala, os Sonserinos abafavam risadinhas, puxou Dhamaris a um canto para se sentarem junto, pegou os ingredientes e colocou em cima da mesa, estavam na segunda bancada da sala, do lado deles sentaram mais alguns grifinórios.  
  
Foi quando o professor começou a chamada:  
  
-Dhamaris Black!  
  
-Diego Malfoy!  
  
Um olhou para a cara do outro, sem prestar atenção nos outros nomes, tinham ficado surpresos claro, Sirius Black estava condenado a prisão perpétua em Azkaban e Lucio Malfoy fora acusado de ser comemsal e era um Sonserino.  
  
-Como assim Black? -ele perguntou assustado.  
  
-Se isso te interessa Sirius era meu irmão, eu gostava muito dele e se você não quiser mais falar comigo eu não me importo! Herdeiro das trevas! -isso deixou ele terrivelmente irritado.  
  
-Espera Dhamaris! -ele falou mas a menina não respondeu.  
  
A aula passou e eles fizeram a poção, alguns pontos descontados da Grifinória e só, a próxima aula seria de Quadribol, isso sim seria tortura.  
  
-Muito bem alunos! -a professora disse e continuou explicando, logo os primeiros alunos começaram a decolar.  
  
-É Malfoy, vamos ver quem se dá melhor aqui! -disse Dhamaris chamando o menino pelo sobrenome.  
  
-Com certeza Black! -ele respondeu com uma frieza que surpreendeu a menina.  
  
Logo os dois estavam voando, quando Diego começou a sentir as primeiras agulhadas em si, a menina passou empurrando ele quando sentiu uma facada nas costas, na parte de cima, a tontura tomou conta de si e ele caiu de cima da vassoura, chegando no chão, sangrava, os olhos fechados, a cabeça sob a grama, ele desmaiou.  
  
Mais tarde ele acordou na enfermaria, a cabeça ainda latejava um pouco, olhou para baixo e viu que Dhamaris dormia com a cabeça levemente encontada nele, não pode deixar de sorrir, passou a mão que estava enfaixada pelos cabelos dela vendo que ela estava acordando.  
  
-Me desculpa Diego... -ela falou, os olhos inchados que declaravam que ela havia chorado.  
  
-Tudo bem Dhamy... -ele chamou ela por um apelido, a voz fraca.  
  
Os dois ficaram abraçados ali, será que aquilo tinha futuro? Diego tinha que vencer seu maior medo... E não era nada comparado com o que já sofria, era algo muito maior... 


	7. A separação Vida pósHogwarts

Capitulo 6 - A separação - Vida pós-Hogwarts  
  
-Die você não pode ir embora! Não pode ser simplesmente assim!  
  
A menina chorava ao saber da notícia, Diego estava indo para seu  
sétimo ano e iria cursar em uma outra escola, Durmstrang, ela  
influenciava artes das trevas, mas o diretor era amigo do Snape e o  
menino já tinha consiencia sobre as trevas, já sabia se defender,  
mesmo com as dificuldades, ele estava superando.  
  
-Dhamy, você sabia que ia ser assim, depois que acabar o ano a gente  
fica junto! -ele falou tentando consolar a menina.  
  
-Não... Eu queria agora... -ela parou de falar.  
  
Diego não deixou de parar de pensar nem um minuto sequer durante a  
viagem a Durmstrang, sabia que sentiria a falta dela, até mais que ela  
sentiria dele, mas não podia ficar em Hogwarts, não podia reencontrar  
seu passado, não naquele momento, ainda não estava preparado.  
  
As paisagens passavam pela janela, Hogwarts era deixada para trás,  
desafios a frente viriam, coisas novas, teria que se virar sozinho  
dali para frente, lembraria da amiga sim, talvez aquele ano fosse o  
mais dificil para ele.  
  
O tempo passou, aquela escola era voltada em tudo para arte das  
trevas, havia aula disso, ele aprendeu sim os feitiços, mas jurou para  
si que usaria apenas para o bem, para a defesa, caso não houvesse  
outra solução, não gostaria que ninguém passasse o que ele passou  
durante a vida.  
  
Depois de sair de Durmstrang ele foi para a Noruega, um pais ao norte  
da Europa, onde o frio é intenso, comprou uma casa lá, toda de  
madeira, com uma lareira na sala, dois andares, um pouco grande para  
viver só, mas util, conseguiu um emprego no ministério, departamento  
de acidentes mágicos.  
  
A vida ali era boa, calma e tranquila, exceto pelo emprego que tinha  
tudo a ver com ele, nenhuma surpresa, mas o que o deixou preocupado  
foi quando uma coruja cinzenta entrou pela janela trazendo o profeta  
diário, a machete do dia dizia:  
  
"Sra e Sr Malfoy assassinados"  
  
-Sammy, vem cá! -ele chamou pela elfa.  
  
Ele correu o olho pelo texto e leu:  
  
"Na madrugada de hoje um elfo encontrou o casal morto em sua cama,  
aparentemente foram usadas facadas, o testamento do casal se direciona  
ao filho, Draco Malfoy, mas o que surpreendeu foi que a guarda do  
menino que é menor de idade foi transferia a Diego Malfoy, não sabemos  
o grau de parentesco entre eles, mas esperamos encontra-lo para  
sabermos mais, Draco Malfoy se recusou a falar sobre o caso"  
  
-Cuida da casa, eu vou sair! -ele indicou a elfa.  
  
Sim, isso significava não ter sentido nenhuma agulhada nem facada  
naquele dia, a diminuição da tontura também se deveria a isso, ele  
pegou um casaco e saiu de casa, não tinha a intenção de ver os pais  
mortos, mesmo com tudo o que havia acontecido, chegou no ministério em  
pouco tempo, quando veio o assistente lhe dizer:  
  
-Sr. Yofam! -ele usava outro sobrenome, não gostava de Malfoy e se  
lembrar disso lhe deixava de mal-humor.  
  
-Bom dia Trevor... Você sabe onde se encontra o testamento de Lucio  
Malfoy? Eu preciso vê-lo! -ele disse com uma urgencia na voz.  
  
-Está no ministério de Londres... Mas disseram que apenas o filho e o  
outro Malfoy citado podem vê-lo! -Trevor explicou.  
  
-Estou indo para Londres, eu conheço o outro e eu tenho certeza que  
ele deve estar muito surpreso com essa notícia! -e saiu pela porta  
deixando um assitente intrigado. 


	8. Reencontros

Capítulo 7 - Reencontros  
  
Ele entrou Ministério a dentro em Londres, mas foi barrado na recepção  
por um par de olhos azuis e cabelos loiros escuros:  
  
-Pode parando! -a menina falou.  
  
-Dhamaris? -ele olhou em dúvida para ela.  
  
-Quem é você? -ela olhava para ele tentando descobrir.  
  
Ele tirou o capuz que revelou seu rosto e os olhos, agora negros, o  
fundo não estava mais em carne viva, mas estava ainda um pouco  
avermelhado, não tão forte como vermelho sangue, um pouco mais claro,  
ainda não era algo bom de se ver, mas bem melhor que a seis anos  
atrás.  
  
-Die! Eu pensei que nunca mais ia te ver! -ela abraçou ele forte e não  
soltou por um longo tempo.  
  
Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos dela, acariciando lentamente, por um  
segundo a respiração dos dois ficou mais fraca e as bocas se  
encontraram.  
  
-Você não sabe como eu senti a sua falta... Mas nós podemos resolver  
isso depois... Eu vim aqui por outro motivo e acho que você já imagina  
qual seje... -ele disse se afastando um pouco.  
  
-Imagino... -ela disse.  
  
Eles entraram pelo ministério e ela levou ele até uma sala, pegou o  
papel na mão que ele queria ver e colocou em cima da mesa, ele se  
abaixou e pode ler:  
  
"Eu, Lucio Malfoy, deixo Diego Malfoy como tutor de meu filho Draco  
Malfoy até que este complete a maioridade, 18 anos."  
  
-Tá faltando aí: "Por falta de parentes para cuidar dele!" -disse  
rindo.  
  
-Definitivamente sarcasmo não combina com você! -advertiu a menina.  
  
Quando a porta se abriu, entrando um garoto de cabelos negros e olhos  
azuis, mais conhecido como Sirius Black, que levou um susto ao ver os  
dois abaixados na mesa, tão proximos, deixando-os corados.  
  
-Desculpa se eu atrapalhei alguma coisa... -e já ia saindo.  
  
-Que isso, não atrapalhou nada... -disse Diego, cujo rosto palido  
apenas adquirira um pequeno tom rosado e que ficou reto, ficando a  
quase um metro de distância da irmã de Sirius.  
  
-Certo! Que é isso no seu olho? -claro que quando ele levantou Sirius  
Balck tinha que notar.  
  
-Não é nada demais... Meu olho é assim desde uns... -ele pensou -  
quatorze anos atrás...  
  
-Tudo bem então! -ele disse mas antes de sair continuou -Dhamaris, que  
coisa feia, nem me apresenta seu namorado...  
  
-Diego Malfoy... E ele não é meu namorado! -ela ficou vermelha falando  
isso.  
  
-Malfoy? -Sirius voltou a fitar o loiro.  
  
-Um Malfoy na Grifinória te sugere alguma coisa? -ele parou a frase- E  
Dhamy, você não é minha namorada porque não quer...  
  
Nisso a menina ficou da cor do cabelo dos Weasley e Sirius ficou  
intrigado, ele era o que havia sido mensionado no Profeta Diário.  
  
-Hum... Então você é o tal do Diego... Qual o parentesco com o Draco  
Malfoy? -Sirius olhava para a irmã de esguela que continuava vermelha.  
  
  
-Que eu saiba ele é meu irmão... Só que eu não acredito que ele saiba  
disso... Eu sai de casa quando ele tinha dois anos... Problemas...  
-Diego ficou constrangido, não queria contar essas coisas para o irmão  
da sua "futura" namorada e seria um futuro bem breve se dependesse  
dele.  
  
-Ok! Que vocês sejam felizes! Como se adiantasse algo eu permitir que  
vocês fiquem juntos! -e saiu dando risada da timidez deles,  
principalmente da irmã. 


End file.
